


training together

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts SFW• [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demons, F/F, Idiots in Love, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Laxus and Erza watch as Freed and Mirajane spar.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: •Tumblr Prompts SFW• [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1186883
Kudos: 70
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	training together

Magic budded and ebbed, causing shock-waves to ripple across Fairy Tail's training ground. Mirajane's tail cut through the air, and Freed barely dodged in time. He produced wings in order to give himself speed, sent his sword swinging towards Mira, and Laxus tensed for a moment, worried that the blow would not hit. It did, albeit barely, and the white-haired woman tumbled down to the ground. Despite the dust which billowed across the field, Laxus smirked.

"This did not last as long as I had expected." He turned to face Erza, but her eyes were focused sharply on her girlfriend.

"I wouldn't be too sure that it's over yet, Laxus." 

Right on queue, Mirajane stood, grabbing Freed by the ankle and tossing him into the air. She chased after him, a scream tearing from her lungs as the demons broke free. She was a force to be reckoned with, a true monster, and it was incredible to him that Erza did not seem phased by this; if anything she was excited, skin flushed and eyes sparkling. Laxus shook his head in disbelief.

Even more incredible to him though was Freed. He was lithe, every muscle in his body being toned to the exact perfect amount, calculated by Freed. How someone could be so strong, and fierce, and yet so intelligent, Laxus could never understand. That was how it had started, everything between them; Laxus had admired Freed, and soon enough that had transformed into something more intimate and tender, something that totally belonged to them. 

"I never had you down as someone who used cheap tricks, Mirajane." Freed sneered, and the she-devil roared in response, dark blue light emanating from her every pour. 

"Soul extinction!" 

Laxus could feel it in the air; the spell was not strong enough to kill or maim, it was simply intended to make Freed surrender. If anything it had the opposite effect. He cast a series of runes with a flick of his wrist, separating Mirajane from him and thus keeping the attack at bay. She pressed against the barrier, Erza leaning forward to watch with intensity as her lover tried to force her way through the magic wall to no avail.

"Come on, Mira." She whispered, and Laxus felt his chest swell, heart too big and full of love. Freed was not an S Class wizard yet, and yet he was effortlessly keeping one of Fairy Tail's finest at bay. Even if he did not win this fight - and Laxus firmly believed that he could - it was a symbol that he was getting stronger, and that in itself was impressive enough. 

Mirajane broke through, and Erza relaxed slightly. She loved Mirajane in the same ardent and impossible way that he loved Freed; Laxus recognised the emotion within the redhead well, and he was pleased that the two women had found one another. More than that he could see Freed in action like this, mesmerising and breathtaking and altogether incredible, and still get to go home with him at the end of the day. Freed was as close to perfect as any human could be, and Laxus felt blessed every second of every day that Freed was his. 


End file.
